Hallow-twin hi-jinx
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter go through time just to get some Halloween treats? I'm keeping the title for comedy purposes but if you feel it should be changed, please say so.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter are owned by Agent BM.**

 **As a way of thanking Agent BM for letting me use his characters as well as being very helpful with some story advice, this story is for him. Also, Halloween is coming up and I can't wait. A possible horror story is coming up soon so I hope you enjoy. (This isn't the horror story though)**

 **(Also, some of my stories include toilet or crude humor so I apologize.)**

Lucy was in her room watching an episode of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, while she was texting on her phone.

"LOL! That Jimmy can be such an idiot.", she texted her friend Maddie.

"Glad ur mom lock'd him up.", Maddie texted back.

Lucy continued texting as the show ended.

As she is doing this, she hears a banging on her door. A second later, a zombie bursts in, it's head dripping with blood and slime. It looks at Lucy and charges for her, it's mouth opening wide as if ready to bite her.

"AAAHHH!", Lucy screams as she holds up her phone in front of her face. "Please don't eat me or my dolls! Take my phone. Take my brother. Take my jacket, please!" She begins crying.

The zombie begins to laugh. Lucy puts her phone down and sees the zombie taking off it's head. Fearing it will probably throw it at her, she puts her phone up again. "Please, no!"

"Geez sis. You actually love your dolls and jacket that much that you'd let a zombie eat me first?", Lucy heard a voice say.

"Kevin?"

The zombie lowered its head to reveal a smiling Kevin in a zombie costume. "Yup. Now, about that thing. You know...the part where you'd let the zombies eat me first?"

Lucy looks at him with her arms crossed, annoyed by her brother's antics. "I'd still let them eat you."

"Ouch, that hurts. And to think, I wanted to take you out trick-or-treating with me." He was about to walk out the room when Lucy's eyes went wide when she heard the part about trick-or-treating. "Wait. Did you say trick-or-treat?"

Kevin stops in his tracks and grins. "Yes. I thought you would like to come and collect all the candy we get and split it 50-50."

Lucy looks at him strangely. "And why would I want to go with you? I can get all the candy I need from the kitchen not to mention the ones we have in our secret rooms."

"Not with mom and dad's rules. I know they put us on limited amounts of sugar ever since we tried to blow up Diet Cola Mountain."

"That's so unfair! I was trying to stop a virus. It's not my fault the mountain blew up so much that half of it was destroyed and had to be rebuilt."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who used the Scum Soda with a Deity Mask. You're the one who released Drew.", Kevin points out.

Lucy just pouts, knowing her brother was sort of right. "Fine, you got me. But what does this have to do with trick-or-treating?"

"Oh yeah. I asked mom and dad that if we can go trick-or treating, we get to keep all the candy we get. No limits, no restrictions, no cut-offs."

"And they said yes?"

Kevin nods. "Yeah. So I went down to the basement and found some costumes we can wear. Come to my room and try them on if you want to get some free candy."

Lucy takes a moment to consider. "Alright. I am running low on Sour Skittles."

The prince gives her a thumbs up and begins walking out the door. "And Lucy, catch!" He throws the zombie head at his sister.

Lucy catches it and gives him a bored expression. "Ha, ha. Now that I know it's you, you can't scare me with a fake zombie head anymore."

"Who said it's fake? I got it from the House of the Dead game. Good luck.", Kevin says as he runs to his room, leaving his sister with the undead head.

Lucy looks at the head before it snaps at her. "Eeekkk! Kevin!" All Lucy heard was her brother laughing down the hall. "You jerk!" She grabs a replica Deity sword and stabs the zombie in the eye, killing it. "I hate it when he does this. Maybe I shouldn't go with him after all." She opens up her drawer and finds only one packet of Sour Skittles remaining. "Still...Free candy." She opens up the packet and eats the remaining candy as she goes to Kevin's room.

 **Kevin's room...**

Lucy enters Kevin's room holding something behind her back.

Kevin is sitting by his computer, searching for some Star Wars lightsabers from The Force Awakens film on Ebay. "Hey sis, glad you decided to join me."

Lucy throws an eyeball from the zombie earlier at Kevin's face. "Ow! What was that for?", Kevin says.

"That's for throwing a live zombie head at me. What were you thinking? You know I hate zombies!", Lucy says angrily.

Kevin chuckles. "That's exactly why I got it." Lucy just scowls at him. "Anyway, check out these cool costumes I found." He goes to his closet and pulls out a large box full of costumes.

Lucy was amazed by the amount of costumes she saw. "Wow! I had no idea we had all these. Where'd it all come from?"

"Mom says she and dad used to dress up a lot when they were kids. The other ones here were from the other racers who thought that these were too small for them."

"That makes sense.", says Lucy. She and Kevin look through the box and find a few costumes from Vanellope's past adventures. "What's this? It looks like some type of space suit."

Kevin goes over to her and checks the suit. "Let me see that." Lucy hands over the suit and he checks the tag. It read: " _Buzz Lightyear spacesuit. Do not use due to sustaining too much_ _damage_."Kevin pauses, "I wonder what that means."

"Not sure. Here, let me try it on.", Lucy says as Kevin returns the suit to her. She checks out the suit and finds nothing wrong with it, albeit with it having a few scuffs and scratches. "Looks fine to me. How do I look?"

"Kinda nerdy." Lucy frowns at her brother. Kevin notices a red button on the front chest plate. "I wonder what this button does." He presses it and the wings on the back pop out.

Lucy laughs. "I think I heard some guy from Disneyland Kinect saying this. 'To infinity, and beyond!'" She does the space ranger's pose as the boosters begin charging up. A second later, the jets start sputtering. "ERROR! ERROR! SUIT IS UNSUITABLE FOR FLIGHT!"

The suit begins retracting and ejecting the wings, causing Lucy to jump and glitch uncontrollably. "Kevin, help!"

"Don't worry sis, I'll he-", Kevin stands up just in time for one of the wings to break off and whiz by his head before embedding itself into the wall. "Crepe! That was close!"

The other wing breaks of and the booster jets reactivate. "PREPARE FOR LAUNCH IN...3...2...1..." "BOOM!" The jetpack suddenly explodes. This leaves lucy standing in the same spot, her clothes partially burnt by the blast and her face all black with smoke.

"Lucy! Are you alright?", Kevin asks.

Lucy coughs out a few smoke rings and some soot. "Yeah... _(cough...)_ I think so." She brushes herself off and goes back to the box of costumes. "Let's see what else we have here." She pulls out a gray tank top, a short leather jacket, a pair of khaki shorts, and a gun holster complete with a Heckler and Koch USP Match pistols. "What are these supposed to be for?"

"I think I saw Lara Croft with those. I guess it's for a Tomb Raider outfit.", Kevin replies.

Lucy holds up the tank top in front of herself and goes to the mirror. "Will this work?" The two look at each other. "Nah!" She then tosses the outfit onto Kevin's bed.

Kevin digs into the box and pulls out a brown leather jacket, a whip, and a badly damaged fedora. "Let me guess. This is from Indiana Jones." He then checks on the fedora, which had a large hole on the top. "I wonder what happened to this hat?"

"Who knows?" Lucy says. Kevin shrugs and sets the outfit on the bed next to the Lara Croft costume. Lucy glances at the costumes and notices the sleeve of the Indiana Jones jacket's sleeve on top of the Lara Croft jacket's sleeve. "Hmm...I wonder if anyone has ever thought of pairing these two up."

 _"Now there's an idea.",_ Lucy hears a voice say.

"Huh?" She looks at Kevin, who was pulling out a red and gold helmet. "Hey Kev, did you hear something?"

"Hear what?"

"Like someone saying-...oh never mind. It was probably nothing." Kevin dismisses it and goes back to the box of costumes. _"Maybe my 'Force' powers are acting up again. It does get annoying sometimes."_

"Hey Lucy! You gotta see what I found.", Kevin exclaims. He puts on the helmet along with a red and gold detailed armor.

"Is that-"

"Yup. I'm Iron Man.", the Reese's boy says as he did a few poses.

"Does it work?", Lucy asks.

"I'm not sure. Let me check." Kevin aims his hand at a pillow on his bed next to his favorite plush penguin, General Snowball. The repulsor began charging up before releasing a blast that destroyed the pillow. "Cool!" He then aims at a cheap Clone Trooper figurine on a shelf. However, as the repulsor began charging up, the suit made a buzzing sound. "Arc reactor is out of power.", the suit said, the voice being a copy of J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Come on! I wanted to blast more stuff. Where can I get a battery for this thing?"

"Maybe mom knows. At least you found yourself a great costume. Now I just have to find mine.", Lucy says. She digs into the box and finds a large pistol and a badge. As she grabs the badge, the jacket it was attached to, along with what appeared to be body armor, comes out of the box. "Hey wait, I think I know this one. Isn't this Judge Dredd?"

"Hey, you're right. Did you find a gun too?"

Lucy grabs the gun and reads a small decal on the side. _"Standard issue Lawgiver Voice Activated pistol."_ "Oh, so it's voice activated?" Kevin nods. "Let's try it out." She aims the pistol at the same Clone Trooper figurine and pulls the trigger. "Rapid fire!"

Like the Iron Man suit, the pistol made a buzzing sound. "Low battery."

"No fair! You got to shoot one.", Lucy complains.

"Well it has been a long time since these suits were used. Maybe we can ask mom for the batteries.", Kevin says. Lucy smiles and puts on the rest of the costume. After putting on the pants of the Dredd suit, she notices some discoloration on one side but thinks nothing of it. The two then make their way to the throne room.

 **Throne room...**

Vanellope was on her throne with a MacBook Air on her lap, playing CS:GO. "Come on Alden! Try to kill this guy aready."

 _"I'm trying. Barry used a cheat again. My knives can't stab him!"_

"Then use a gun."

 _"I'm out of ammo."_

"We're only one-" Vanellope was about to say something when Lucy and Kevin appeared.

"Mom?"

"Hey kids. Could you wait a moment?" The twins nod. "Hey Alden, I have some things to take care of. I'm logging out."

 _"Wait, wait. Don't!"_

 _Barry, Swizzle, and Gloyd's avatars surround Alden's. Each throw a grenade at him and kill him. "Baka!"_

Meanwhile, Vanellope sits up and puts the MacBook away. "Hey kids, what are you doing here?" She sees the costumes they were wearing. "And why are you wearing my old suits?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. You said that we can go trick-or-treating and collect the candy we get if we go together, right?", Kevin says.

"Yeah? And you went along with this, Lucy?"

The blonde version of Vanellope nods sheepishly. "Y-Yeah. Sorry but I really needed more candy. My stash is running out thanks to you grounding us."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, since you both agreed, I guess you can go."

Kevin steps in. "Not yet mom. There're some issues with the suits. They're out of power and we need the batteries for them. Do you think we can get some new ones?"

Vanellope shakes her head. "Nope. You two will have to find some other outfits to wear."

"But why?", Lucy asks.

"Okay, there are two reasons I won't let you use those suits. One, they're too dangerous. Those can fire laser blasts and bullets that could kill someone."

Lucy and Kevin think about this a bit. "Alright, I guess that's reasonable.", Lucy says. "And what's the second reason?"

Vanellope blushes a bit and looked embarrassed. "The second reason is..." The twins got closer to their mother, wondering why she appeared like this. "Well, you see... your dad and I used those outfits when Gloyd dared us to go through his haunted house. He bet us we would get so scared we would pee."

Lucy and Kevin seemed interested. "And did you win?", Kevin asks.

Vanellope hung her head low in embarrassment. "No. He ended up scaring us so much that..."

"No way! Don't tell me.", Lucy gasps along with her brother.

Vanellope slowly nods. "Yes, we peed."

The twins looked shocked. The thought of their parents losing a bet to the prankster was unexpected to say the least. "And we're..."

Vanellope avoided looking at her kids. "Yes, we peed in those suits. The stains are still there too."

Lucy and Kevin check the suits and find the stains near the legs. The two racers share horrified looks on their faces. "EW, GROSS!" They glitch out of the suits and run away screaming to their rooms.

On the way, they nearly knock Rancis, who had just gotten back from the Sweet Salon, over. "Woah! Hey kids, what's the rush?" He asks but the young racers were way too far gone. Rancis shrugs and goes to see Vanellope. "Hey Nelly, what's up with the kids?"

Vanellope gives Rancis a look and points to the suits on the floor. "The kids wanted to use the suits to go trick-or-treating and I told them about what happened."

"I see. And they know about the..."

Vanellope nods. "Yeah. It's still embarrassing, Flugs." She gets up from her throne. "By the way, I thought you had these dry cleaned?"

Rancis scratches his head nervously. "Hehe... Oops." He picks up his Iron Man helmet and looks inside if the internal camera is still working. "At least you can just get Sour Bill to do it, right."

Vanellope smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Sure."

"Good. Now come on, I think I got Kevin's reaction on the camera. I have to get it on my computer. It'll be hilarious." The two adults go to their bedroom, but not before Vanellope called out for Sour Bill. "Hey Bill! We need you to get our suits cleaned!"

Sour Bill, who was sweeping up the remains of the zombie head in Lucy's room, sighs. "I'll never get a break, will I?" The zombie head groans a bit. "Nuh-uh"

Meanwhile, the siblings were in their own bathrooms and cleaning themselves fromthe suits. "Never be clean, never be clean, never be clean...", they both chant simultaneously, not knowing they thought the same.


	2. Chapter 2

To guest : Please read the stories from Agent BM, they're great and this is where I got that part from. Sadly, the story I got this reference from has long been erased. But there are still plenty of his stories around to enjoy, not just WIR but Amazing World of Gumball, Sonic Boom, Loud House, and even an Avatar story.

 **I don't own WIR or Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter. There are a few references to franchises I don't own either but I would rather not spoil them. I do own a magician, a free runner, a cyborg, and a werewolf. I know, I have no idea what I'm writing either.**

Lucy and Kevin come out of their bathrooms, dress in their spare clothes, and then go back to the box of costumes.

"Okay, that was one of the weirdest things I've ever done. Am I right, sis?", Kevin asks with a little smile on his face.

Lucy puts her hand up in front of his face. "Shut up Kevin. I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just get some costumes out of that box."

The two then dig further back into the box, making sure to be careful of any other strange or otherwise gross things that may be inside. Unluckily for Lucy, she happened to pull out a horribly maimed mask of Turbo's face in his Virus form. "Aaahhh!" She throws the mask at the bed and shudders a little. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Kevin paid her no mind and pulled out a white sequined glove. "What's this doing in there?" He sets the glove aside and tries to find anything in the box that would match with the item. He goes through the box and tosses out every costume he could find out of the way. After a while, he ends up finding a tattered black sequined jacket and a black fedora. "Who do you think owned these?"

"I don't know, but, maybe mom and dad do.", Lucy says. Kevin nods and the two of them go to find their parents. After searching the castle, they hear a screaming coming from their parents room.

A bit surprised and worried, the two glitch through the door and find the two older racers sitting on the bed, watching a replay of Kevin screaming from earlier. "Hey kids, what's up?", Rancis asks.

"Mom, dad! We thought there was an intruder or something!", Lucy says.

Vanellope stands up and walks to her kids. "Sorry hon, we didn't mean to worry you. What are you two doing here anyway?"

Kevin shows them the fedora, jacket, and glove. "We were searching through the costume box and found this. What're these for?"

Rancis gets up and takes a closer look at the items. "Oh I remember these. This was Jojo's outfit for that party."

The twins grew curious. "Party? What party?"

"Well, Alden had a costume party the first year he was added to the first Sugar Rush. His birthday was pretty close to Halloween so we decided his birthday would be a costume party instead. Anyway, since Alden and Jojo were very big Michael Jackson fans, the two of them dressed up as him. Alden went with the Dangerous suit while Jojo went with Billie Jean." He points to the jacket and hat.

"Really? They went as some 80's pop star?", Lucy scoffs a little. "That's kinda lame."

"Yeah, we didn't think it would be a good idea either. But it worked out in the end. Those two were actually pretty good dancers.", Vanellope says.

"So they went as Michael Jackson. That's actually kinda cool. I want to dress up like that too. Can I borrow these?", Kevin asks as he reaches for the jacket, only for Rancis to pull it out of his reach.

"Sorry son but I have to get these back to Jojo. He must've been searching for them for years."

"He was pretty drunk with that fruit punch.", Vanellope comments.

Rancis agrees. "Yep. I'll swing by his place and return them later. In the mean time, Kevin, I think I have another suit you can use." He goes over to their closet and pulls out a white and blue zoot suit complete with a white fedora with a black band. The suit itself was a bit too small for Rancis but seemed to fit Kevin just right. "Here Kev, this was my old Smooth Criminal suit I got when I tried to rescue your mom when we were kids. It's too small for me but I think it 'suits' you just fine."

Out of nowhere, Barry runs through the castle with a set of drums and stops in front of the family's door, does a 'rimshot' and startles the family before running away. A second later, Alden and Jack (both of them using their super speed) run after him. "Barry! I am so banning you from that bubblegum vodka!", Alden yells.

The Fluggerbutters were left in shock for a while before returning to normal.

"I really should stop Alden from serving alcohol.", Vanellope says.

"You're right.", Rancis says before turning to Kevin. "So Kevin, what do you think?"

Kevin smiles as he takes the suit from his father. "Thanks dad!" He tries on the jacket and spins around for a bit. "It fits like a glove."

"No, Kevin, don't-", Rancis tries to warn his son. At that moment, a laser fired from Kevin's hand, narrowly missing Rancis and Vanellope's heads. The blast caused a rather large hole in the wall, the hole appearing on the other side as Sour Bill walked by.

"I'm not cleaning that up. Good day, your majesties." Bill then walked off to wherever a sour candy man goes.

"Sorry Bill!", Kevin yells. "Ehm...So dad?"

"Yes?"

"The laser?" Kevin shows Rancis his smoking hand, though he couldn't feel any heat from it.

"The suit is dance activated. If you try to shoot something, it'll be like a repulsor blast." He grabs the necktie and flips it over to reveal a five digit keypad. "Better put this in safety mode." The tie beeped, signaling the change in settings. "There."

"Thanks dad."

Lucy goes up to her parents and puts on her cutest face. "Do you another of those suits for me too?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. I used to have a black version of that suit but I lost it when we moved some stuff out 14 years ago.", Vanellope says apologetically.

"Oh man! Kevin got to try on two suits with lasers and I haven't even found one for me yet. It's just so...uurrgghh!", the princess shouted before glitching away and stomping off to her room.

"I'd better see if she'll be alright. Thanks for the suit, dad.", Kevin grabs the hanger for the rest of the suit then glitched after her.

After Kevin left, Vanellope closed the door, held up the remote and held up a disk for Final Destination: The Collection. "So Flugs, since the kids will probably be gone for a while, ya feeling up for some terror?"

Rancis smirked and shut the door before moving a nearby dresser to cover up the hole from earlier. "Yeah, but we may need some snacks."

At that moment, Alden 'flash stepped' through the door carrying a picnic basket, a cooler full of various sodas (both from the U.S. and overseas), and a delivery bag with some pizza from Ron's Pizzeria. "Here you go. That'll be 80 gold coins.", he said as he printed out the receipt.

"Uh...Thanks.", Vanellope said as she handed Alden a bag full of gold coins.

" _Salamat_ and have a nice day.", Alden was about to leave before Vanellope blocked his path.

"Wait right there, peanut." Vanellope said in a commanding tone. "Rancis and I had a bit of a talk and we agreed to ban the alcohol in your bar. Barry and Jojo always act crazier than usual after getting your drinks and we know it won't end well if it goes on."

Alden sighed, "Yes, I know how my brother and my friend act when they drink. But I'll fix it. I just gotta get a better security system for my cellar. Just give me some more time to handle it." He reaches into his hat and takes out a tub of Reese's ice cream. "Here, take it. It's on the house."

Vanellope looks over to her husband, who then nods. "Alright. But the next time I see either of them drunk off their arses, I'm shutting your business down for two months. Good luck getting any cash with that."

"I will. I don't want to go back to towing karts again after the whole Pokemon incident." Alden then packs up the remaining bags before heading to the door. "Just a tip, Final Destination 5 takes place before 1. Also, the whole series does get pretty gruesome, just in case you want to back out." "See ya." He then 'flash stepped' out of the door and out of the Castle.

"So Nelly, still wanna watch?", Rancis asked.

"Ya think I'm gonna back out now? Fat chance, Fluggerbutter. I'm no diaper baby." She takes the disc from him as Rancis gathers up all the food within reach of their bed. "Let's do it."

 **With Lucy...**

Meanwhile, Lucy went back to her room and tried to search for a good outfit from her closet. "There has to be something else in here. I can't go with another My Little Pony costume!"

Kevin appeared at her door and leaned against it. "I take it you haven't found a costume yet, sis?"

Lucy got up and sat on her bed with a frustrated expression. "No. and we've looked at everything in the box too. There's nothing for me to use. How can I get unlimited free candy now?" She layed on her bed and covered her face with a pillow before yelling into it.

Kevin really did feel bad for his sister. He understood how hard it is to be kept away from one of the only things that made being a kid worth while. "Sorry Lucy." He scratched his head as he tried to figure out a way to help his beloved sister. "Hey, I think I got another suit that could work for you. Come back to my room."

Lucy took the pillow off her face and stared at him with a bored and tired look. "Yeah, sure."

The twins glitch to Kevin's room where Lucy sat on Kevin's bed while Kevin looked through the deepest part of his closet. "I think I saw it in here." He pulls out a black cloak along with a small box with a Sith insignia on it. "Yes, I found it!" He shows it to Lucy.

"What are those supposed to be?", Lucy asks.

"A Sith outfit. It's the only one I could find and I thought it would be just right for you.", Kevin explained as he handed the box over to Lucy.

Lucy opened the box and found a pair of oddly shaped, rectangular lightsaber hilts, a small package labeled: "Latex Instant Face Paint: Star Wars Edition", a pair of leather gloves, and some red and black hair extensions. "And these are supposed to go with that costume?"

"Yeah. I got it on Gamazon but I never used it. Do you want to try it out?" Kevin held up the Sith cloak, along with a black tunic and some dark brown leather pants and boots.

Lucy hesitantly took the outfit before thanking her brother. "Alright, thanks Kev." She then carried everything into the bathroom, leaving Kevin alone to put on his Smooth Criminal outfit.

In the bathroom, Lucy had just finished putting the costume on. This only left her to deal with her face. She carefully opened the package containing the face paint and was surprised to see that the contents looked more like a clear mask. She carefully lifted it off the wrapper and positioned it over her face. What happened was the mask automatically grabbed onto her face, startling her a bit, before forming itself to the correct shape. Once it was done, it left Lucy with diamond markings forming a triangular scale-like pattern on her forehead. Along her eyes were what looked like red tear marks going down to her chin. The princess looked at herself in to mirror and touched the mask, not even feeling it was a mask at all but more like her natural skin. She looked closely and saw her eyes were also turning gold as she formed a devious grin. That was until Kevin knocked on the door.

"Are you done in there yet, Lucy?", Kevin yelled from the other side of the door.

Lucy shook her head and returned to her normally cheerful face. "Uh, yeah. Just about."

"Then hurry up! I got to use the toilet!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and released her hair from its normal ponytail. She attached the hair extensions to her own hair and saw that the extensions were slowly turning her hair into a darker shade of blonde, resulting in a transition from dark blonde, to black, before ending with the red tips. She smiled and put her hood up before opening the door. "Hey Kevin, how do I-", she started to say before Kevin pushed her out of the way. "Hey!"

"Sorry sis, but I gotta go!", Kevin said in haste as he shut the door. A second passed before Lucy heard him sigh in relief. "Ahh...That's better." Another moment passed before she heard him flush the toilet.

"You okay?", Lucy asked.

Kevin nodded. "Yup. Nice look by the way. I think we should call you 'Dark Lulu'." Lucy glared at him. He saw the displeased look in Lucy's eyes. "O-okay, maybe not."

Lucy smirked. "Got that right. Maybe we should try..."Darth Lucious.""

"That could work." The two agreed and grabbed the remaining parts of their costumes, Kevin with the white fedora and Lucy with the twin lightsabers. Lucy activated the lightsabers and the two were stunned to see entirely black blades emitting from the hilts. "That's cool."

Lucy shut off the lightsabers and clipped them onto her belt then looked out the window and saw it was getting close to sunset.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Maddie and Natasia. I wanna show them my new outfit." Lucy calls up her friends and agree to meet up in front of the Castle to go trick-or-treating. "They said they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Great, let's get ready.", Kevin said. They gather up some trick-or-treat buckets and bags before running past their parents' room.

"Mom, dad, we're gonna go trick-or-treating with our friends. See you later!", Kevin yells through the door, but they don't hear a response from either of the older racers. "Huh, that's strange. I wonder why they're not answering."

A high pitched scream from inside answers their question followed by Vanellope saying, "Geez, Rancis! Are you trying to make me deaf?!"

"They'll be fine.", Lucy said.

The two wait in the media room for a while before hearing the door bell. "They're here!", said Lucy. She goes over and opens the door to see Maddie in a chef uniform and Natasia in a security guard outfit. "Hey guys."

"Hey Lucy, Kevin. Wow Lucy, you look amazing!", Maddie exclaimed. She looks over and saw Kevin in his Smooth Criminal outfit. "And you look cute, Kev."

Kevin blushes a bit. "Th-thanks. I like your chef outfit."

This made Maddie perplexed. "Chef? For your information, I'm a doctor.", she said, offended.

"No, I'm sure you're a chef.", Kevin responded.

"That's what I've been telling her but she won't believe me.", Natasia said.

Seeing her two friends react this way, the mermaid turned to Lucy with a questioning look, who the nods as if saying 'yes'. "So this isn't a chef outfit. That means this isn't a stethoscope?" She holds out a pair of tongs and places the ends to her ears. The others shake their heads. "And this isn't a tongue depressor?" She takes out a large wooden spoon, causing her friends to say no again.

"I'm pretty sure you're a chef. But it doesn't matter, you do look kinda cute.", Kevin said, blushing.

Maddie started to blush as well. "R-really? You think so?"

"Y-yeah. I like a girl who can cook.", he whispers to himself, hoping no one noticed. Too bad that the three girls did.

"Kevin!", Lucy punches her brother in the arm, "That's so rude and demeaning!"

Maddie and Natasia laugh before the mermaid girl looks back into the prince's eyes and the two began feeling embarrassed again.

Lucy though this was adorable, seeing her best friend and her brother like this, but Natasia didn't think of it as much and began to grow impatient. " _Ugh..._ Come on guys! You can talk about your dating plans later, right now, it's candy time!" She rushed to her kart, the Choco Rocket (which was a chocolate version of the Ice Rocket karts but with fairly broader wheels like the Cloud 9, albeit with small pieces of chopped almonds used as treads and a grill made of pink double dipped Pepero sticks.

The three chuckle at their friend's somewhat hyper personality and make their way to the respective karts, except for Maddie who decided to ride with Kevin in the Choconator.

As they drive down the road leading to the town, they hear Lucy yelling, "So guys, where do we go first?"

* * *

 **"And this is the point where we cut for the next chapter, right?", Barry asks.**

 **"You come back here, Bubblestein!", Alden yells.**

 **Barry faces the readers. "Uh oh, gotta go guys! See you next chapter!" , he says before running away with Alden hot in his tail.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We already know that I'm writing a disclaimer in this part but why don't we change it up a bit.**

 **I forgot to mention that Maddie is an OC belonging to the writer Jubileena. Natasia, on the other hand, belongs to me. Whoever can guess anything about her will win a prize.**

 **(Barry runs ahead of me and stops in mid-air like Roadrunner) "Do other writers do that? Ojam never did."**

 **(I laugh)**

 **"What's so funny?", Barry asks**

 **Simple, my little OC friend of my OC...AAALLLDDDEEENNN!**

 **(Alden runs up behind Barry and tries to tackle him, only to be stopped by a steel wall that popped up from the ground. This leaves an imprint of Alden in the steel.) "** ** _Whydoshdishappentoome?"_**

 **(Barry laughs and sticks his tongue out.) "Hehehe...BEEP, BEEP!" (He then runs ahead as Alden pries himself out of the steel trap.)**

 **"Where'd he go?" (I point to the direction the bubblegum boy went. "Got it, thanks. You're mine now Bubblestein!" (He then runs ahead to catch the troublemaker.)**

 **So, where were we? Let me see... introducing and thanking the people who own the OC's, doing a classic and cliche prank with Barry, Alden making an appearance... that's pretty much it.**

 **Anyvay, let's get on with the story. Please don't forget to leave a review afterwards. I enjoy reading any and all of them. It really does help me make my day.**

* * *

As the Sugar Rush kids drive around without a clue as to where to start there trick-or-treating, Lucy calls out, "So guys, where do we go first?"

The karts screeched to a halt, nearly causing Maddie to fall off the Choconator's wing. "Whoa, Kevin!" She grabbed tightly onto the wing and stopped herself from falling off.

"S-Sorry Maddie.", the Rancis look-alike apologized. Maddie just waved it off with a smile, knowing it was an accident.

"It's alright."

Kevin smiles and turns to the other two. "So, where **are** we gonna start trick-or-treating?"

"I don't know. Do you guys have a suggestion?", Lucy asked.

"No clue here. What about you, Maddie?", Natasia asked.

The mermaid girl, having gotten herself down from the Choconator's wing, came up with an idea. "Well, how about we go around Sugar Rush first, then when we're done, we go over to Sweets Ville? I'm sure we can get a ton of candy from there."

Lucy perked up at hearing about Sweets Ville. "Oh yeah! And maybe I can visit grandpa KC and aunt Oreanna."

"Hey, you're right. Aunt Oreanna always gives us tons of sweets when she visits."

"Who's this Oreanna you're talking about?", Natasia asked.

"She's Vanellope's sister. I'll tell you about her sometime, okay?", Maddie said.

Natasia nods. "Alright, so who's house do we go to first?"

"Hmm...I thinking we should start with the house furthest from home, then make our way back before heading to Sweets Ville. That way, we can get the most candy in one trip.", Kevin said. Lucy, Maddie, and Natasia agree on this plan.

"So...Mr. Jojo's house then. I know for a fact he has a ton of Airheads." Lucy said. The others nod and make their way to Frootopia.

Upon arriving to the new area, they see two mountains next to each other, one being similar to Ice Cream Mountain, albeit a little bit rockier with various chocolate boulders littering the mountainside. This was Alden's home track, Almond Alps. The other mountain was lush with a thick forest covering a majority of the mountain, although a technologically advanced city occupied the top portion of the mountain.

The racers got close to the foot of the second mountain until they reached a small village where several two story houses arranged like a suburban area lay. They parked the karts and approached one made out of various Airheads bites in a manner similar to a brick house with peppermint columns holding up the front porch and the corners of the house.

The kids walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A moment later, a man in a red and blue Freddy Krueger outfit came out and tried to slash at them. The kids screamed in fear, only to hear the man laughing behind his mask. Natasia, already knowing the familiar laughter, got a fed up look and stomped the ground.

" _Tito,_ come on! Quit being a jerk.", Natasia said.

The man lifted his mask and revealed Jojo, still laughing. "Sorry Nat. You and you're friends have quite the costumes, by the way." He then points to Kevin and Lucy's costumes. "I especially like those ones. I used to have a Michael Jackson suit like that, Kev. And Lucy, I used to have a cloak like that too."

"Really? I wouldn't expect you to be a Star Wars fan, Mr. Jojo.", Lucy said.

"Oh, but I am. I just couldn't get the force to work for me, though. But I do collect swords of all kinds. Why, there was a time when I was sixteen..." Jojo began telling them a story of how he went to a Star Wars convention and bought a functioning Anakin lightsaber.

The kids had no choice but to listen to the story, hoping they would get their prizes soon after.

Maddie and Natasia were trying to be patient, but Jojo just seemed to go on and on about this story. They caught a break when a woman dressed in a red long coat and black pants and shirt, holding a bowl of candy, appeared behind Jojo. "Hey kids, what lovely costumes."

"Thanks Mrs. Teri.", Kevin, Lucy, and Maddie said. Natasia, however, said, "Thanks _tita_ Teri."

She looks at them, notices the empty Halloween bags they were carrying, and smiles. "Jojo, were you boring these kids with another story?"

Jojo didn't realize what he was doing until know and blushed. "Oops, sorry kids." He grabs a handful of the candy from Teri's bowl, which happen to be a mix of various Airheads flavors and peppermint candies, along with a few Hot Tamales and Skittles mixed in, and puts them in the kids' bags. "Here you go, sorry for delaying your trick-or-treat."

The kids giggle, as if saying 'it's alright'. "Thank you!" The kids were about to turn around and walk away when Kevin suddenly remembered something."Oh wait. Hey Mr. Jojo."

"Yes?"

"Well, me and Lucy were looking for some costumes earlier and found an old black sequined jacket, a black fedora, and a white sequined glove. Our dad told us they belonged to you."

"Really? That's great! Where are they?"

"Dad told us he would return them to you tomorrow.", Lucy said.

Jojo smiled. " _Salamat!_ " He pulled out two Airheads Xtremes packages and gave them to the twins. "As thanks."

"Thank you!"

They were about to depart again when Natasia gave Jojo and Teri a look. "Hey, what about me? Don't I get something extra too?"

"Sorry Nattie, but your parents told us about the chainsaw incident. In case you were expecting something extra from us, your mom told us to give you this instead." Teri handed her a small card.

Natasia opened it and read: " _Natasia, if you're reading this, then you probably got to your aunt and uncle's place, probably expecting extra treats from them. Sorry to disappoint you but after Halloween, you are grounded. We're taking away your video games and no internet for a week."_ The girl groaned, "You've got to be kidding me! I'll die of boredom by the time the week's over. And besides, it wasn't my fault that chainsaw was fueled up. Dad told me to get it for him."

Jojo smirked. "He thought you might say that. That's why he wanted me to give you this." He handed a second card to Natasia. _"If you're reading this, you probably complained about dying of boredom during your grounding. To make sure you don't, you'll help me at the shop and fix what you broke."_

Natasia rolled her eyes as she continued to read the card. At the bottom, she saw a P.S. _"P.S.: If you even think about borrowing Felix's hammer, we will extend your grounding."_

"Fine, I guess I have no choice here anyway. I'll tell dad later. Bye.", Natasia said grumpily. As she turned to join her friends, Jojo slipped an Airheads Xtremes into her pocket.

"I saw that, Jojo.", Teri said.

"I know. Just don't tell my brother, alright?" His wife nods. "Good. You know, I sorta missed the days when Nat was shy. I hope our kid doesn't turn out like that."

Teri kissed him and patted her stomach. "He won't. Now come on, let's watch a movie." The two went into the living room and put a blu-ray disc in the Xbox One. "So what are we watching?", Jojo asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Captain America: Civil War.", Teri said as she sat next to him. She was about to snuggle next to him when Jojo suddenly stood up. "Where're you going?"

"You'll see. Just give me a minute." Jojo then rushed to their room. A minute later, he came back down wearing a Captain America suit, complete with helmet and shield. "So?"

Teri giggled. "I thought you were more of a Spider-Man and Iron Man fan."

"I am. But this seemed better to watch the movie with...Wanda Maximoff. Or would you prefer 'Scarlet Witch'?", Jojo teased.

Teri rolled her eyes playfully and patted the seat next to hers. "Just get your butt over here Cap."

Jojo did as she said and sat down. He pressed a button on one of the armrests and the sides of the sofa opened up to reveal several snacks in bowls for the couple to enjoy. "Don't you just love having a magician and an inventor for in-laws?"

Teri smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just watch the movie already." Jojo pressed play and the movie began.

 **Back with the kids...**

The four were checking the candies they had gotten from their first house. "Wow! I can't believe how much we've gotten!", Lucy exclaimed. She took out a piece of Airheads cotton candy bubblegum and ate it. Her head then started turning into a pink balloon which grew for a few seconds before blowing up. Lucy's headless body then went limp and fell to the ground.

"LUCY!", Maddie and Natasia yelled, thinking their friend was dead. A couple of seconds later, the body got up and Lucy's head popped back. "Hey guys."

"Lucy! I thought you were dead!", Maddie cried as she held her friend tightly.

"It's alright, that's what that candy is supposed to do.", Lucy explained. She took another couple of pieces and was about to give them to her friends when Kevin grabbed her hand and took the pieces back.

"Sorry sis, but we have to save those for later. When we're done trick-or-treating, then we can **all** eat.", Kevin said.

Lucy pouted but agreed. "Fine. I just hope we get more candy tonight."

( _What follows is after the kids' trick-or-treat in the Frootopian suburb..._ )

The group then went around the suburb area for some trick or treating. They even saw some candy children, along with some other kids from the Arcade like Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, and Toad with Pac-Man Jr. They went to the homes of the other Papak racers and got a fairly good haul of candy.

This changed, however, when some familiar candy kids began following them as they went down the street leading to their karts.

"Guys, I sense something... something bad.", Lucy said.

"Really? Bad how?", Natasia asked in concern.

"Like-", Lucy began speaking before she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, boys.", a candy kid dressed up as a street thug said. A group of other candy people, who were also dressed up as street thugs, laugh in agreement.

Lucy turned around and looked terrified. "J-Jimmy? W-what are you doing out? How'd you get out of jail?", she stammereded, shocked that the kid who constantly beat her up a few months ago was out and about.

"My parents got a lawyer and got my case. After that, it was just a small fine and I was free to go. By the way, I missed out on a bunch of stuff and got expelled thanks to you.", Jimmy sneered.

Lucy gulped. "O-Oh. Sorry about that, but it was your fault in the first place."

Jimmy got closer to the group and up to Lucy. "What did you say?"

Lucy was still clearly scared but tried to get the courage to stand up for herself. "I-I said...It was **your** fault!", the princess responded. Her friends were astonished to see her finally gather the courage to do this. She was pretty glad she did. The moment was cut short, however, when she was met with a punch in the gut. "OOOFFF!"

Lucy collapsed on the ground before she was picked up by the collar of her tunic by Jimmy. "Let me make myself clear, you glitch! I'm the boss here, and what I say goes." He snapped his fingers and got the attention of his fellow thugs. "Guys, why don't ya beat 'em up and take the candy."

The other thugs obliged and proceeded to beat up Maddie, Kevin, and Natasia. Maddie was easily taken down by a thug in red. Kevin saw his friend fall and was about to come to her aid when a thug in yellow grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Kevin tried to pull his arm away from the thug but was instead punched in the face, knocking him out. The thug in yellow then pulled him over to where Maddie lay while the thug in red grabbed their candy bags.

Kevin's body dropped next to Maddie. Maddie was starting to get up when she saw an unconscious Kevin beside her. She gently picked up his head and put him on her lap. The other thugs paid her no mind as they gathered up her candy.

Natasia, on the other hand, was using her Pepero baton to fight off the remaining thug, who was dressed in blue. She was doing fairly well in fighting off her attacker, if not for the thug in blue suddenly grabbing a rock and throwing it at her head. This left her dazed and gave the thug the opportunity to ram her and slam her into the ground.

"Kevin, Maddie, Nat! NO!", Lucy cried. She was still held roughly by Jimmy and was forced to watch her friends get attacked.

"Shut it you!" Jimmy covered her mouth to keep her from talking. "I told you you'd pay, didn't I?" He turned to his thugs. "Boys, help yourselves to some of their valuables too. Take everything...their phones, their cash...take it all!"

The thugs did as they were told and took all the valuable items off them, from Maddie's phone, to Kevin's watch, and even Natasia's Google Pixel. They then took out all the candy the group had collected and put them all in one bag, along with the cash and electronics.

Jimmy laughed as his minions took away Lucy's friends' belongings. He glared at her and noticed her necklace. He grinned. "Oh, that's a nice charm there, Lucy. Did you think you could keep that away from me too?"

He reached over and was about to take it when Lucy grabbed his arm and tried to push him away. "No, you can't! That was a gift from-" She was once again punched in the gut.

"Still resisting? You seriously don't know when to quit, huh?", Jimmy said, grinning as he took the princess's most valuable possession. He took the charm and put it in the same bag as the others before letting go of Lucy, leaving her on the ground in pain with her friends.

Jimmy took a look back at her. "Well boys, that was a good trick-or-treating we did. I did miss doing that since I was locked up." He took some candies out of the bag and offered one to each of his 'boys' before taking one for himself. "Mmm... The sweet taste of victory. If only there was something that could make it better." He went over to Lucy and leaned over her, the expression he gave her was utterly terrifying to the blonde. "Do you have any ideas, Lucy?"

All Lucy could do was whimper. Jimmy smiled evilly. "Oh wait, there is." He got up and stomped hard on her stomach, causing Lucy to cry out in pain. "Augh!"

Jimmy seemed proud of himself. "Ah, that was just what I needed. Come on boys, let's get outta here." Jimmy and his thugs were about to walk away from the injured racers, but were stopped when they heard Lucy speak.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jimmy turned around and saw Lucy struggling to get up. "I'm not done with you yet."

Jimmy smirked. "Haven't had enough yet, princess?" He handed the bag of goodies to the thug in red and cracked his knuckles. "Hold on guys, this won't take long."

He went over to Lucy, who had gotten up but kept her face hidden by her hood. "Let's go for another round. I want to make up for the times I missed beatin' on ya."

The candy boy grabbed Lucy's collar and was about to pull her in for a punch to the face when his fist was suddenly stopped inches before hitting the girl. "W-What's going on?" He tried to pull his fist back but found himself unable to move. "W-What is this?"

Lucy pulled her hood down and glared at him, her eyes now glowing gold. "What's the matter? I thought you were gonna beat me up." Her devious grin from before began to return.

She held her hand out and used the Force to levitate Jimmy off the ground. "What are you doing?!", Jimmy asked in shock.

Lucy's face grew serious. "You know, I've been your target ever since I started school. You've bullied me to no end, stole from me, and pounded me into the ground. Well...Not anymore!" She closed her hand and slowly began choking Jimmy.

The candy boy began wheezing as he gasped for air. "O-okay...I-I'm s-so...rry..."

Lucy loosened up a bit and gave him a chance to breathe. "What did you say?"

Once Jimmy got enough air in his lungs, he sighed. "I said...I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Now, I'll be taking back that necklace you stole, along with our candy.", Lucy stated.

"What? No way am I-", Jimmy saw the look on Lucy's face as she began to close her fist. He flinched. "O-Okay, okay. Guys, give her back the necklace."

The red thug followed his order and took the necklace out of the bag before tossing it to the blonde. The throw was fairly weak but Lucy used the Force to catch it and put it around her neck where it belonged. "Now the candy, if you please." Lucy used the Force to levitate the bag from the thugs and brought it back to her.

Jimmy was still levitating in the air thanks to Lucy. "Great, you got your stuff back. Now, can you let me go?"

Lucy complied and dropped a sore Jimmy on the ground.

As she was turning around to check on her friends, Jimmy suddenly yelled. "Boys, GET HER!" He and his thugs made one more chance to attack Lucy. She quickly turned around and held her arms up, using the Force once more to levitate everything in a ten foot range. This included the thugs, Jimmy, some of the loose parts of the ground, and the bag of sweets.

She glared one final time at the thugs as they shared looks of fear. "Big mistake!" With a swift motion, everything in the ten foot range exploded and was pushed back, including the thugs and the bag of candy. Luckily, Lucy's friends were just a couple of feet shy of getting caught in the blast.

As the debris fell around them, and the bullies lay unconscious next to Jojo's house, Lucy collapsed from exhaustion. At that moment, Kevin, Maddie, and Natasia began to stir, unaware of what had just occurred.

Kevin saw the area was in shambles. In the middle of it was his sister, still on the ground. "Lucy? Lucy!" Worried, he quickly ran over to her, though he felt a bit of pain from the earlier scuffle.

He got over to her and tried to wake her up. "Lucy, wake up! What happened?"

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, which were now back to normal, and saw her brother. She tried to get up but felt pain around her stomach and some pain in her head. " _Augh..._ Kevin?"

"Yeah, it's me.", Kevin said, glad to see his sister more or less alright.

Lucy tried to get up but the pain kept her from moving too much. "My head, it hurts.", she groaned.

"Take it easy sis.", Kevin said. He looked around the area and saw how everything, from the bullies, the surroundings, and even the candy, was either scattered or in shambles. "Woah. What the heck happened here?" A short distance away, he saw some kids coming up to the area and began taking some of the scattered candy on the ground.

Lucy slowly shook her head. "I don't know."

As they were talking, Maddie and Natasia started to get up and saw the resulting area, though they didn't know what had caused it. Maddie saw Kevin and Lucy and rushed over to them. "Kevin, Lucy! Are you okay?"

The twins shook their heads again. "Not a clue. All I know is Jimmy and his gang attacked us, then I blacked out, and now my head hurts. Other than that, I'm fine."

Natasia came up to them with her baton in hand. "Hey, you guys alright?"

"I have a headache.", Lucy replied.

"You need some medicine?", Natasia asked. Lucy nodded and Natasia pulled out a small medical kit from her hat and gave Lucy a mild pain reliever, along with some bandages for Kevin and Maddie. "Better?"

"Much, thanks.", Lucy said. She saw the crowd of kids from earlier gathering and taking what remained of their candy. "Too bad about the candy though. We worked hard for those, and the other kids are just taking them."

"It's okay, sis. We can get more. We still have a lot of houses to trick-or-treat at.", Kevin reminded. The three girls thought about it and eventually agreed. They got up, dusted themselves off, and made their way to the karts.

They get into the karts, start up the engines and began driving to Sugar Town.

As they left, Jojo came out of his house and saw that his front lawn was all messed up. He noticed some kids getting up and shouted, "Hey you crazy kids! You better this up or else!"

Jimmy got up and scoffed at him. "Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it, pops?"

Jojo went back into his house and came out a second later with his Freddy glove in one hand and a blue lightsaber in another. "Take a wild guess."

Jimmy gulped and grabbed a nearby broom and began sweeping.

"That's better. Don't forget to get your friends to help too.", Jojo said before he went back in to finish his movie.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can figure out who Natasia is.**

 **Please comment and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I watch the trailer for the Wreck It Ralph 2 Movie when I hear a commotion outside.)**

 **"Come back here, Bubblestein!", Alden yelled.**

 **"Never!", Barry shot back. "Quit following me!"** **I open the window and see Alden chasing Barry in their karts while holding megaphones.**

 **I rolled my eyes. "Hey! Could you keep it down already?! Both of you've been doing this for the past two chapters!"**

 **The two OCs ignored me. I snap my fingers and make two gumdrop boulders appear in front of their karts, to which they crash into. Both boys get slammed to the steering wheel as the airbag went off, casuing both of them to get stuck in the safety devices. After a moment, both OCs gather themselves and exit the karts, feeling a bit dazed.**

 **"Hey! What gives?", Barry said.**

 **"You two are driving me crazy with all of this crepe!"**

 **Barry gave me an annoyed look and began mocking me. "Ohh...Sorry. I'm Reader-anon. I just wrote some stories and want some quiet to go along with being such a-" I pressed a button on my watch and delivered an electric shock to the rude OC. (Zzzaaappp!) Barry lay on the ground, slightly charred and smoking.**

 **"Now, you can go ahead with this chase thing of yours, I don't care. But don't even think about making any noise. Got it?"**

 **"Excuse me, Reader?", Alden asked politely as his friend started to get up.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"How are we supposed to do that with our..." I waved my hand and the Bubble Blaster and the Cloud-9 disappeared. "...karts."**

 **"There. You guys keep the joke going with your running. I don't have time for this crepe. Goodbye." I close the windows and get back inside, leaving the two OCs dumbfounded.**

 **"So...what now?", Alden asked.**

 **Barry typed in a code on B.I.T. and spawned a pair of shoes from Sonic the Hedgehog, but this pair was in blue. He put them on and got into a starting position. "Ready?"**

 **Alden got the idea and did the same. "3...2...1...GO!" The two took of and resumed their chase.**

* * *

The four kids made their way back to the main Sugar Town. As they drove, Natasia could feel something poking her thigh. "What the-" She reached into her pocket and found the Airheads Xtremes left by Jojo, making her grin. "Thanks _Tito_."

They drove up to the first house they found, which happened to be Taffyta's house. They grab their bags and go up to the door. "Trick or treat!"

The door opens to reveal Gloyd in a Micheal Myers outfit, his machete in one hand and a fake severed head in the other. "HAH!"

The kids didn't seem impressed. "Hey Gloyd.", Lucy piped up.

Under his mask, Gloyd looked confused. "Huh? Aren't you guys scared?"

The kids shake their heads. "Nope." Kevin said.

"Nuh-uh.", Maddie said.

"Sorry.", Lucy said.

"Puh-lease. My dad and uncle do that to me all the time. I'm practically immune to being scared.", Natasia said.

Gloyd sighed and took his mask off. "I guess I'm losing my touch." He goes back inside and grabs something from a nearby shelf before tucking it in his hands. He goes back out and puts it in the kids' bags, being careful they don't see the contents. "There you go kids."

The kids smile. "Thank you." As they were about to walk away, their bags began exploding, causing the kids to drop the containers and run away. They hid behind a trash can and watched as their remaining treats burst into flames. Meanwhile, Gloyd was laughing his arse off. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!..."

"Gloyd! What was that for?", Kevin yelled.

Gloyd calmed down enough from his laughing and gave the kids a smug look. "That's for not being scared of the King of Pranks."

The kids got angry at him and grabbed some bottles from the trash can, some pebbles, and whatever else they could find and started throwing them at the prankster. Gloyd easily dodged every projectile thrown his way, obviously having experience with it from his younger days. Once the kids ran out of things to throw, Gloyd laughed at them again. "Is that it? Pathetic! Hahaha..."

The kids growled angrily but knew they couldn't do anything about it and began walking away. As they walked back to the karts, Lucy waved her hand and used the Force to slam the door hard at the still laughing Gloyd. The impact made him lose a couple of teeth and broke his nose before knocking him out. Lucy smirked and got into the Sweet Revenge.

Kevin noticed this and gave her a worried look. "Uh, Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy gave him a kind smile. "I'm fine. Come on, onto the next house. We gotta make up for the candy we've been losing all night." Lucy revved her engine and drove off.

Kevin couldn't help but feel something wrong with Lucy but he couldn't force her to do anything. He just let her be for now and climbed into the Choconator. Natasia and Kevin started their engines and followed behind with Maddie on the Choconator's rear wing.

They went to the next house they could find, which happened to be Crumbelina and Ron's house. When they got to the door, they find a note saying: " _Gone to CJ's karate tournament. Sorry for the inconvenience. Happy Halloween!_ "

The kids groan. "Seriously?", Natasia complained.

"What can we do? They aren't here.", Kevin said.

"On to the next one, then.", Maddie said.

They get back into the karts and continue with their trick or treat, hoping they would get something decent for the night.

That wasn't the case, however. Every house they went to, something went wrong.

They arrived at Candlehead's and got some candy. Unfortunately, it was cursed candy. Maddie ate one and it turned her into a frog.

"Kev, kiss her.", Lucy ordered.

"Do what now?", Kevin questioned.

"Haven't you ever heard of the story? If you kiss the frog, they turn into a human."

"That only works in fairy tales. Besides, It's supposed to be a girl that kisses the frog."

"Same difference. Now, kiss her!" Natasia picked up frog Maddie and held her to Kevin's lips.

Kevin kissed her and she turned back to normal. "Thanks Kev- _(ribbit)"_ Maddie covered her mouth, momentarily blushing. "Sorry."

Kevin blushed as well, but not enough for the girls to see. "Uh...Y-you're welcome."

"Well-I...uh..", Maddie stuttered when Natasia whistled loudly.

"Hey love birds, we have places to be. You can kiss as much as you want later."

This snapped the two back to reality. They shook it off and went back to the karts and drove to the next house, the two both having a smile on their faces.

The next house they went to was Swizzle and Minty Zaki's house. They knocked on the door and got some candy from the couple (who were dressed as Evel Knievel and a WWE Diva, respectively.)

They got a decent haul of Blow Pops and Unicorn Pops, a few pieces of taffy each, and some gummy worms.

Next up was Sticky and Cinndon's house.

There, they got some marshmallow peeps and a couple of homemade cinnamon buns, courtesy of Sticky and Cinndon having baked them for the occasion.

The next house they went to was near the bad part of Sugar Town.

"What are we doing here, Kevin?", Maddie asked, getting a bit nervous as they passed by some candy animals wearing robotic suits and prosthetics.

"We're gonna go find a guy that can get us a ton of candy.", Kevin replied. They walked by an unconscious candy man with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. "Trust me."

"Well whoever it is, he better have enough to last until Christmas.", Natasia said.

"Don't worry, Nat. He'll have all we'll need.", Lucy reassured her.

They come up to a house that looked to be in a slightly better condition than the others in the neighborhood. Lucy went up to the door and rang the doorbell, only to get electrocuted by it. ( **BBBZZZTT!** ) Lucy fell to the floor, her costume slightly smoking with her hair standing up on end.

"LUCY!", the others yelled as they tried to help her up.

The princess groaned. " _Augh...",_ she opened her eyes, which momentarily turned gold before returning to their normal color. "I-I'm fine."

Just then, a voice came from a speaker next to the door. "Go away!"

After making sure that his sister was okay, Kevin went up and pressed the intercom button below the speaker. "Come on Bonbon, we just wanted to trick or treat."

A small screen showed a chocolate rabbit who looked like he'd been through hell and back. "Are you deaf? I said go away!"

The boy glared at the screen and said, "Come on, Bonbon! We said that we just wanted to trick or treat. What's so bad about that? We know you have some good stuff in there."

"Yeah Bonbon. Please? Just give us something and we'll go.", Natasia said, putting on an adorable face. Maddie tried to do the same.

Bonbon appeared to think for a minute. "Okay. I'll see what I have in stock." He shut off the screen, making it retract back into the wall, and searched for something in his home to give to the kids.

Even with his rather harsh history with the Von Schweeetz-Fluggerbutter family, Bonbon was still quite the business man in the candy animal underground. It made him enough money to move out of his small burrow and afford a new home, complete with plenty of tech to work on his robot suits with and sell them to the other candy animals.

Bonbon finally opened the door and came out in a very convincing looking robotic exoskeleton that looked as if it could blend in as a racer, except for the chest plate area, which housed the chocolate bunny, being a transparent orange, though the suit could have easily hidden it if the chocolate rabbit considered to add a shirt to the facade.

"Bonbon?", Lucy said.

The rabbit smirked. "Impressed?"

"Kinda. What's with the new look?", Kevin said.

"Doesn't matter. Look, do you want the treats or not?" The kids nodded. "Alright, here you go." He tossed them some Hershey bars before turning around.

The four looked displeased with what they got. "Is that it?", Natasia said. "I thought we'd be getting more."

Bonbon stopped and turned around. "Oh, so you want more?" The kids nod again. Bonbon grew a sinister grin. "Okay." He pressed a button and four mini tesla coils popped up from the robot's back and fired at them. "Take it!" He delivered several thousand volts of electricity to the four. Bonbon laugned maniacally as the kids of his worst enemy was being fried before his eyes.

"P-Please, S-S-SSTOPPPP!", Maddie cried. Being a mermaid, she was more vulnerable to electricity than her friends, not that they were doing any better. "S-STOPPP!"

However, Bonbon didn't. Seeing the kids in pain was way too much fun for him. "HAHAHAHAHA!... Shocking, isn't it?"

This lasted for quite a while until the suit's battery died down.

"Huh? What gives?" He checked the HUD and saw what had happened. "Hmm, low battery already? Figures. And just when I was enjoying myself. I knew I should've used those hybrid supercapacitor batteries instead of these lithium polymer ones.", he mumbled. He looked at the kids once more. "You guys stay here for a bit. I'll get another power pack." He then turned the robot around and entered his home.

He returned moments later just as the four trick-or-treaters were beginning to regain their bearings. "Ah, I see you're all awake. Good! Now, let's resume your treat!"

The four could hear the coils recharging as the chocolate rabbit fiddled with the controls.

"Just so you know, this next charge might just kill you. Consider it as revenge for your mom eating my family." The four's eyes widened as they saw his paw about to press the trigger. "Goodbye, runts! Say hi to my mom when you get to the Grid."

Just as Bonbon was about to press the trigger and possibly end their coded lives, his paw suddenly stopped as it hovered above the button. "Hey, what gives?!" He glanced up and saw Lucy holding her hand out. She raised her hand, which made his own paw rise as well. "H-How are you-"

Lucy's eyes began to turn red and gold once more. "You know, Bonbon, I've been having a pretty rough night tonight. Just hand over what you have and we'll go.", she said in a calm but sinister tone.

"Over my dead body!", Bonbon spat. While he couldn't pull his paw from Lucy's power, he was still able to use his other paw. He pressed some buttons and fired a small rocket at Lucy, but she didn't even flinch. She merely held her other hand up and blocked the rocket with the Force.

Lucy scowled at Bonbon's attempt to attack her. "Big mistake!" She tightened her grip and crushed his paw. Bonbon didn't even have time to analyze what just happened when Lucy proceeded to use her powers to crush the robot as well.

The others watched in horror as the robotic suit was crushed with the chocolate rabbit inside, his voice strained from the pain.

"Lucy, stop!", Maddie cried.

Lucy heard her and dropped the ball of steel encapsulating the rabbit with barely enough room to breathe. Even though she stopped crushing him, Lucy's demeanor toward Bonbon didn't seem to change.

"Consider yourself lucky this time, Bonbon. But if you ever attack any of us again, well... We'll just have to see what's in store for you.", she sneered before turning back to her friends. "Come on guys, we're not gonna get anything from him." She hopped into her kart and drove away.

Still recovering from the earlier attack, the three kids were worried about what she might do if left alone. Kevin, Maddie, and Natasia quickly got into the karts and chased after her, leaving a badly damaged Bonbon struggling to pull himself out of the robotic suit.

"Damn kids! This suit was a prototype.", he said as he was able to free his torso from the wreck. It just so happens that at that time, a Chinese-looking robot man came by.

"Hey Bonbon, I here for my plasma rifle. You have what I- What happen here?"

"Just shut up and help pull me out of here, Chuck."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was driving as fast as she can to the game's exit.

"Lucy! Hey! Where are you going?", Kevin yelled over the loud noise of their karts' motors.

Sadly, Lucy didn't respond and just kept driving. Neither the Choconator nor the Choco Rocket could keep up with the Sweet Revenge's speed. Having no other option, Kevin glitched his kart, and Maddie, a few meters right in front of the Sweet Revenge.

Lucy, who was too distracted, barely had time to react and stomped as hard as she could on the brakes. She got out of her kart and stomped over to Kevin. "What the fudge were you thinking?! Why would you glitch right in front of me? Were you planning to get run over?!"

Kevin also got out of his kart as Maddie climbed down from the wing and Natasia was able to catch up with them.

"What about you? Where are you going? We're supposed to stick together.", Kevin said, reminding her of the deal.

Lucy calmed down a bit, her eyes slightly changing to a tinge that looked to be a mix of her own eye color and the mask's. "Sorry. I'm getting tired of looking around the game and not getting anything for it. I figured that maybe the other games have some good stuff to giveaway. You wanna come?"

"N-No thanks. The girls and I will just continue trick or treating here.", Kevin said feeling a bit scared of what Lucy was now able to do.

Lucy just shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't come begging me for any candy when I come back later." She then walked off to the exit.

"Shouldn't you go with her, Kevin?", Nat asked.

"With all that power she has now? Are you serious? She's got enough to handle herself. Plus, she's got the charm to keep her from getting shot.", Kevin said.

Maddie didn't seem convinced that this was a good idea. "But what about everyone else? If she acts that way to a bunny, then how do you think she'll react to everyone in GCS?"

Maddie did have a valid point here. Lucy was in a very temperamental state right now. While the cause didn't seem that apparent, Kevin knew exactly what to do.

"Shoot, you're right!", Kevin exclaimed. "I'm gonna go check on her and keep her out of trouble. Are you guys coming with?"

Maddie and Natasia shook their heads. "Uh...We'll just hang here for a bit, okay? I still feel a bit dizzy from that little shock therapy from Bonbon.", Maddie replied.

"Y-Yeah, and some one needs to stay here and look after her.", Natasia said.

Kevin nodded and gave Maddie a quick kiss, causing both of them to blush. "Don't worry, I'll get her back here soon."

"Okay.", was all the little mermaid could say before Kevin glitched away. Natasia sat down on the ground next to her and pull out the Airheads Xtremes Jojo snuck in her pocket.

"You do like each other, huh?", She smiled cheekily.

"Y-Yeah. He's a good guy.", Maddie responde, blushing.

Natasia opened the wrapper and offered some of the candy she was able to save to her friend. "Want some?"

Maddie just held her hand up. "Maybe later."

Natasia just shrugged and took a small piece for herself before putting the rest away for later. She popped the piece into her mouth and her head turned into a balloon and blasted off.

"And this is why I don't eat Airheads.", Said Maddie.

* * *

 **Alright, I know that Agent BM has been waiting a while for this story, so I am deeply sorry for that. But since I've graduated, I now have more time to continue writing. So if any of you have any idea or requests, then I'm open.**

 **Also, Bonbon and Chuck are Agent BM's OCs. Maddie belongs to Jubileena (the writer, not the character). I own Alden, Jojo, and Natasia.**

 **Hopefully someone can figure out about who Natasia is.**

 ** _Salamat!_**


End file.
